Along with the development of electronic equipment, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and the like, at the same time that the electronic equipment meets the needs of users, safety issues of the electronic equipment have gradually been put on the agenda. For example, battery protection has become increasingly important for the electronic equipment.
Taking mobile phones for example, some manufacturers make and sell imitation batteries. Although the imitation batteries may have a lower price as compared with original batteries, the imitation batteries may have a lower quality, which will not only damage the mobile phones but also cause safety issues to users.